


尘丝【R】

by frogko



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, カツヤミ
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogko/pseuds/frogko
Summary: 构思了很久的一篇，算是蛛网之下的后续走向吧，想写黑轟很久了，原作中轟本身也是个认同安德瓦功利观点的人，由于未知原因很厌恶母亲轟冷，算是有点扭曲的个性呢……文笔很差，表达不出东西，见谅。本来应该还有カツキ回学校后对峙的剧情，但我太废了，就姑且让他远程被绿着吧（x）





	尘丝【R】

尘丝（R）  
-蛛网之下的开车姊妹篇  
-初设 轰出胜  
⚠️カツヤミ交往状态  
⚠️轟焦冻x赤谷海云  
⚠️NTR？蒙眼束缚强制

 

如果敌联盟的人从背后偷袭自己，任务的成功率大概有多少？在模拟营救训练的时候，赤谷海云被问了这样的问题，想要回答这个问题，搬出来不少的数据资料和对战记录想分析个结果来，书桌上堆满了密密麻麻的笔记，把海云整个人都给埋了。

 

“小海云，你是笨蛋吗？”赤谷海云脑子灵活的幼驯染对支援科的对战分析法不屑一顾，他觉得这种一板一眼的数据对复杂的实战毫无作用，只是白费心思。

 

“只分析你被偷袭成功的概率是不够的，还要考虑被抓走后的存活概率。”カツキ毫不留情面地往海云写满公式的稿纸画了个叉叉，再揉成团，随手丢到角落的垃圾桶里，发出了和脸上温柔笑容完全不同的嘲讽，

 

“不过像海云这样的吊车尾，被抓后大概率也没什么存活率可言。忽略不计好了~”

 

赤谷海云已经习惯了自家幼驯染随便弄坏自己东西的恶劣行径，已经不会和国中时期一样在纸上写“カツキ是个讨厌鬼”这样的字了。被无视的カツキ不甘心地用手臂勾住海云的脖子，好像两个人关系亲密无间的样子。

 

“呐~其实我知道一个办法，可以精准算出结果。”

 

“是什么？”

 

カツキ贴着赤谷海云的耳朵吐字，海云被他嘴里的热气吹得一身鸡皮疙瘩，用手推开两人之间的距离。

 

“我明天偷袭海云，绑到我房间，然后像敌联盟一样折磨你就可以了啊~这真是完美的实战演习！”

 

“我拒绝。”赤谷海云果断拒绝了カツキ的恐怖提议，尽管后者眼神里闪着期待的光芒，如果答应的话，自己绝对成为一只被猫玩弄的仓鼠，被玩得筋疲力尽后再被一口吃掉，自己的恋人在床上恶劣得要死。

 

“哈哈哈，开玩笑的啦，你当真了啊？”カツキ嘻笑着要扯海云的脸蛋，被海云一下子打掉了不安分的手，他也没在意，“我明天要去英雄科的周末集训，下周才回来，海云你一个人好好待在宿舍别乱跑~”

 

“知道了知道了。”

 

カツキ揪了揪海云耳后翘起来的头发，腻歪了几句就回去收拾行李了，赤谷海云捏了捏自己的耳垂，感觉有点痒和烫，可能红了，カツキ这周末不留在学校，自己今晚一个人可以好好休息一下。

 

――――――――――――――――――――

 

 

赤谷海云大早上顶着乱糟糟的头发去自动售卖机买些干粮，他挂着黑眼圈锤自己酸痛的腰部，果然，妄想カツキ能最后一晚节制一点，真是太天真了。被折腾了一晚上的赤谷打着哈欠打算周末在宿舍小宅一天，一出宿舍门就遇到了站在转角售卖机旁的同班的轟焦冻，他正在从售货机底部拿出一瓶绿茶。

 

“焦……轟同学，早啊…真巧。”

“……早。”

 

“……”

 

气氛实在太尴尬了……赤谷海云拿着零钱很想找点话题，但除了聊今天的天气，实在没有什么能聊得了了。轟的双色眼睛还盯着赤谷，两个人都在等待对方开口，这让讲不出话的赤谷觉得很窒息，想起国中上台申明英雄志愿时的自己。

 

赤谷海云飞速地买好东西，转身就打算离开轟焦冻和自己形成的尴尬圈，走得太急，拖鞋差点掉了一只，拖鞋是保住了，腰却闪了。

 

“赤谷，我……”轟焦冻开口叫住了一个踉跄的赤谷海云，他紧紧地捏着手里的饮料瓶子，表情很是纠结，正在艰难地组织语言。

 

“如果我早点争取的话，你是不是就不会拒绝了？”

 

轟焦冻的眼神里流露出苦涩，就在上个月在天台，他向赤谷海云表白了自己的心意，并请求对方和自己交往，但是赤谷吃惊的反应和抗拒的态度泼了他一盆冷水，在还想进一步追求的时候，却得到了赤谷海云表示自己已经有了交往对象的婉拒，这下甚至连朋友都做不成了。

 

至少……赶在那个家伙之前的话。

 

赤谷海云揉着腰叹了口气，然后摇头。赤谷海云虽然是个温和好相处的人，甚至有点迟钝，但对自己的情感却很谨慎，早点做个了断能减少对轟焦冻的伤害，他不想让轟焦冻对自己有残存的希望，那太残忍了。

 

“赤谷，这瓶日式绿茶，我请你。”

 

“就当我对你最后的怀念，以后我不会打扰你们了。”

 

轟把你们两个字说得很重，像是咬着牙后跟挤出来的。

 

赤谷咬着下嘴唇，没有伸手去接，瓶子在轟的手中滑落，掉在地上，扭开的瓶盖被冲击力震得滚远，被轟看着慢慢溢出来的茶水，被糟蹋在满是灰尘的地板上，感觉心脏被揪起来一样火烧的疼痛，疼痛之余又是无限的失落，轟用手盖住自己的左脸，他不想让赤谷看到自己的狼狈和无助的表情。

 

在茶水流光前，赤谷海云弯腰把瓶子捡起来，本来想小心翼翼把茶还给轟焦冻，但最后还是塞到自己怀里，手轻轻搭在轟的肩膀上，就当是朋友间的安慰，对上轟的眼睛，赤谷海云道了谢。

 

“谢谢你，焦冻同学。”

 

咕噜咕噜，瓶子里不停晃荡的绿茶，只还有一半。

轟焦冻看见了赤谷海云离开走廊时脚底缠绕的蛛丝，悄悄地在自己四周张开一张网，等自己发现的时候，早就无意识地深陷其中，甘心被俘获，身为织网者的赤谷海云却立马澄清，自己不是他心仪的猎物，想抛弃掉这掉入蛛网的意外，何等地天真而愚蠢。

不对，是至少还有一半。

孤注一掷的话，也是五五开，毕竟谁也不知道结局会朝哪个方向发展。

轟焦冻看着自己右手缝隙里蹭上的白色粉末，其余的东西应该早就已经溶解在苦涩的茶水里了吧。

 

被蛛丝包裹住的猎物，顺着蛛网微端一点点地寻找过去，想将这只招惹了野兽的愚蠢蜘蛛撕碎吞入腹内。

 

赤谷海云回到自己的房间，感觉松了口气，没想到遇到了自己最害怕单独面对的轟焦冻。本来两个人的关系算是很交好的朋友，可是上个月轟对自己的态度就慢慢变得有些奇怪，看着自己的眼神也很不对劲，尤其是カツキ来班上找人的时候，轟的眼神锐利地可以透过钢板杀人了。

 

仔细想想，自己和焦冻同学相处时的确实感觉自己被默默照顾着，也许是自己太迟钝了，人家从一开始就没打算和自己玩朋友游戏吧。

 

“海云，你是笨蛋吗？那个自傲火锅头看上的才不是和你这种平民珍贵的友谊，是你珍贵的平民屁股。”

 

“小胜那家伙！在胡说什么啊！！！”

 

可恶啊，虽然当时话说得很粗鲁，但カツキ的直觉很准确――轟同学接近自己的目的并不单纯，也难怪カツキ总是像只守护领地雄狮一样画个圈把自己圈起来，不让轟接近。

 

赤谷海云看着桌子上轟焦冻送的半瓶绿茶和自己随便抓的面包，心烦意乱地吃起来，面包很干，想也不想就给自己的嘴里灌掉了剩余的绿茶。

吃饱之后脑子依旧浑浑噩噩的一团乱，赤谷海云拿出上周的课堂笔记，准备整理，眼皮却沉得厉害，往下掉的频率越来越高，他觉得自己应该再睡个回笼觉，好补充被カツキ强行占有的睡眠。

 

他像只猫一样磨蹭着蹭回被窝，鼻尖还残留了一些茶香，窗帘没关，阳光漏了进来，赤谷海云能看见遮住自己右眼的黑发在阳光下透着一点点紫色光泽。他想起轟焦冻和自己第一次见面，就被轟用个性烧掉了一小撮头发，当时他还傻傻地以为是自己的天然卷冒犯了直发派的轟，后来关系缓再交谈才知道，轟只是对自己的头发的颜色不满。

 

“可是学校里很多人都是黑发啊……”海云汗颜，难怪轟同学每天摆出一副不高兴的表情，原来他讨厌这种大众的平庸发色啊。

 

“不，你的头发，黑里带着紫色光泽。”轟焦冻看着海云的头发沉默了，思忖半晌，“很像暗紫色的牵牛花。”

 

“我的母亲，她很喜欢暗紫色的牵牛花，父亲曾经在家前面围了一块地，种了一大片的牵牛花。”

“听起来真浪漫啊。”

 

“一厢情愿罢了，她最后还不是不顾一切地离开了家。”轟摸了摸自己左脸的伤口，是带着伤痛的回忆，“还把父亲为她种的花田一把火烧得干干净净，认为年幼的我可以凭着自己的力量从火里逃出来，最后连头都没有回一下。”

 

体育祭后，轟焦冻送了赤谷海云一盆暗紫色牵牛花的幼苗，被放在他摆满了欧鲁麦特手办的柜子角落，也不知道现在开花了没有。赤谷海云胡思乱想着，意识开始越来越浅，他渐渐就睡着了。

 

一切归于安静后，门把手悄悄地转动了。

 

――――――――――――――――――――

 

针对重度失眠的安神药效果很好，自己把穿着睡衣的赤谷抱到自己卧室的榻榻米的过程中，怀里人一点要醒来的迹象都没有，睡得香甜无比。私闯他人房间的轟焦冻丝毫没考虑自己行为的不妥，他很享受躺在赤谷身边，看着他微动睫毛的亲密距离，轟轻轻地环抱住海云的细腰，亲吻了他的眼睑，只是这么简单的触碰都能让他感到温暖，他还从来没有让其他人这么靠近自己，赤谷是第一个。

 

“赤谷，你今天留在这里。”

 

下达了无法被听到的命令后，轟焦冻迷醉地闻着海云发丝的洗发水味道，然后强硬地撬开海云的嘴唇，用舌头仔细地清扫赤谷海云嘴里的味道，尝到了清淡的茶香味。舌头彼此交缠，一条充满了情欲，另一条则因为沉睡而绵软无比，任凭舔舐纠缠，两个人的口水牵扯出一道暧昧的银丝。情绪兴奋起来的轟焦冻开始亲吻赤谷海云的颈部，想把上面别人留下的丑陋的旧印记覆盖掉，沉睡着的赤谷不会推搡拒绝，这让轟很满意。

 

被身上的人压迫的赤谷海云呼吸不畅，迷迷糊糊地想要睁眼，但除了一片模糊的光影外什么也没看清。感觉到赤谷快要醒了，轟焦冻停下动作，去抽屉里找了给赤谷使用的眼罩和手铐，轟双手的温度不同，他怕暴露自己，顺便戴上了隔温的手套，他最后深吻了赤谷一次，用带着温度差的舌头探索赤谷的内部。

 

一切都准备好了，把赤谷的手用手铐固定在床柱边，眼罩是黑色不透光的，睡裤松松垮垮的，很容易就被脱掉了，轟焦冻分开赤谷海云的大腿，露出只穿了一条灰色内裤的下半身，摆出一副任猎食者享用的危险姿势，再用手抚摸赤谷带着浅雀斑的脸蛋，隔着手套，触感变得不那么真实，实在是可惜。

 

听到海云在沉睡中嘟囔了什么，用脸蹭了蹭轟焦冻的掌心，看来他喜欢被人抚摸脸颊的感觉，轟觉得赤谷很像只未满月的乳猫，对成年猫还充满了依赖，虽然父亲不准家里养宠物，但赤谷的话，他还是可以偷偷准备碟牛奶的。

 

“唔……是小胜吗……”

 

听到赤谷海云的梦呓，轟焦冻手上的动作就停住了，刚刚被蹭手心的甜蜜一下子变成了蚀心的毒药。

 

哈，也对啊，他根本不是什么流浪的野猫啊，早就已经被人戴上证明所有权的项圈了。

他的目光从来就没有落在你身上过吧？

全部都是自己的一厢情愿罢了。

可恶，不甘心呢。

为什么……

 

回想起和赤谷海云相处时的一幕幕场景，对方总是小心翼翼地和自己保持距离，对自己的直球也会有意避开。轟焦冻已经记不住，海云拒绝自己提出进一步帮助的次数了，明明他是作为赤谷的同班人里家室最好的人，轟也发出过无数次邀请的信号，能提供他最好的资源和人脉，赤谷海云也依然认为两人应该保持淡如水的君子之交。

 

“我，果然还是想靠自己的力量，无论是现在在支援科，还是未来成为英雄。”

 

手铐的链条开始在床柱上摩擦出轻微的金属质声响，赤谷海云衬衫的扣子已经全部被轟焦冻解开了，大面积的腰肢和腹部皮肤接触到微凉的空气，让赤谷海云感觉到不安，手腕便不安分等想要动作，被手铐牢牢扣在头顶，肢体动作的束缚感，让赤谷慢慢突破安眠药物的时效。

 

哦，他快醒了。

 

轟焦冻按耐住自己的声音，表情平静地继续手上的动作，内心却充满了期待，期待赤谷海云醒来后发现自己在“陌生人”的床上被黑布蒙着眼睛还赤身裸体时的反应，不知道他还能不能说出只靠自己的力量这种不自量力的话。

 

赤谷海云的意识开始清醒，他努力地想睁开眼睛，可是眼皮上方有极其紧束的压力，他已经半睁开了眼，周围却还是一片漆黑，一点光线都没有，之前夜间战的时候，他明明还锻炼了暗适应能力，不应该这么黑，甚至连房间轮廓都看不到。

 

赤谷海云想以平躺的姿势从床上坐起来，才发现有手铐把自己的手绑住了，身上的衣物也不见了，他猛地意识到自己的糟糕处境，因为恐惧，冷汗一下子冒出来了。

 

“有、有人在吗？！！”

 

轟焦冻从抽屉里拿出准备好的润滑剂，扭开盖子，他准备直接把透明带有清香的液体涂在手套上，一言不发地欣赏赤谷海云不断徒劳地在床上挣扎，惊慌失措的举动。听到身边的响动，赤谷海云想起胜己那晚开的要偷袭绑架自己的玩笑。

 

――又是小胜的恶作剧？这个混蛋！！！

 

“小胜！你快点放开我！这个玩笑一点也不有趣！”

 

赤谷海云两腿之间的床单向下凹陷了，那个人坐在了床边。赤谷海云还听到了钥匙发出的声音，他以为カツキ要给他解开手铐。

 

哐！！！

 

“……唔？！！”

床因为撞击发出痛苦的吱嘎声，赤谷海云整个人被翻了过来，变成了跪趴的姿势，膝盖在床单上重重地摩擦了一圈，手铐的链子也被转成交叉的形状，没被全部脱下的衬衫搅在手腕处，束缚感变得更加明显。

 

“轰乡カツキ！！！快住手！你这次玩得太过分了！”

 

赤谷海云被摔得眼冒金星，脸埋在皱起来的床单里呼吸困难，不得不仰起头来喘气，这让他很窝火，对“カツキ”的态度变得十分不客气，明明以前说好的，如果这种恶趣味尝试让他不舒服了就马上停下，カツキ又不守承诺了。

这次？没想到赤谷你还真是淫乱啊，还蛮熟练的啊。

 

呵斥到了轟焦冻的耳朵里就变了味，像是猫发情时欲拒还迎的撒娇，为了是刺激配偶撕咬后颈再把精液一股脑地全部注入它的身体里，好缓解难以忍受的欲望。想到这里，轟的一只手情不自禁地抚摸上赤谷光裸的后背，另一只手在穴口附近的会阴处轻轻画圈，像在试探。

 

“？！！唔啊！好凉……！”

 

轟焦冻戴着手套，让赤谷海云感到冰冷触感的  
是轟脖子上悬挂下来的钥匙，随着轟爱抚赤谷身体的动作，一下下地打在赤谷海云的后背上。

 

这个触感…他戴了手套？！可是小胜绝对不会戴手套的，他说过他不喜欢用手套抚摸自己的身体。

 

不是小胜，不是小胜在碰他的身体！

 

“你是、是……是谁？你不要碰我！！！”

 

手铐的链条彼此摩擦，挣扎发出惨叫，得不到解脱。

尽管什么也看不见，赤谷海云还是试着转过头，他的声音开始发抖，心脏狂跳，从开始认为被戏弄的气恼变成了即将被“陌生人”侵犯的强烈恐惧，不安感汇聚成的眼泪渗透到眼罩上，形成几块深色的水痕。轟焦冻也感觉到赤谷海云身体的抗拒，他轻轻吻了一下赤谷被汗水浸湿的鬓角，这是他能想到唯一安慰“恋人”的方式，尽管这样做只让赤谷海云的身体更加僵硬防备了。

 

“不要、不要不要……呜呜……”

 

等不到赤谷海云放下防备，轟焦冻用粘了润滑液的手指在不断收缩抵抗的穴口上涂，然后强硬地挤了进去，不断抑制自己声音的赤谷，因为手套布料的陌生触感和后穴肉壁被手指挤压  
带来的酥麻异物感忍不住尖叫出声，双腿用尽力气挣扎踢动，无助的泪水顺着眼罩和皮肤的缝隙之间滴落下来，又消失在床单上。

 

因为赤谷海云的挣扎，轟焦冻不得不用体重压制住他不安分的腿，赤谷不能动弹的样子像砧板上的肉，任人宰割食用。手指插得更加深入，开始一点点搅动扩张，肉穴紧紧缠绕自己手指的触感和赤谷不断从咬紧的唇间漏出的呻吟啜泣声，让轟焦冻兴奋不已，把充满情欲和掠夺意味的喘气声喷在赤谷海云的耳边。

 

“走开！！！不要咬我的耳朵……好恶心！”

 

把赤谷吃到肚子里的话，就不用分别了。赤谷看起来很害怕的样子，一点点触碰都会浑身颤抖，没事的，不用害怕……其实赤谷你一直很讨厌轰乡胜己吧，放心，现在那家伙不可能欺负你了。

 

扩张得差不多了，手指抽离时，穴口还有吮吸的力度，轟焦冻把哭喊得精疲力尽的赤谷海云翻回正面位。像干海藻一样卷曲的头发，现在被汗水浸湿，服帖地贴在赤谷海云的脸颊上，轟焦冻撩开它们，凭着记忆回想海云被遮住的眼睛，因为身为无个性所以带着防备和警惕，却会在他人陷入迷茫和困境时，给予来自心底的温柔……

 

冷静、虚幻、爱情。

像火海里的紫色矮牵牛，就算变成灰烬也想要拥抱他啊。

 

“焦冻同学一定会找到自己的幸福的，我也会由衷地感到高兴。”

 

手掌隔着手套遮盖住赤谷海云的嘴唇，轟焦冻在手背上轻轻地亲了一下，除了呜咽声和模糊不清的求饶声，眼泪把掌心的布料打湿了，轟焦冻用手指牵动赤谷海云的嘴唇，扯出一个弧度，姑且当作笑容。

 

赤谷，不要哭啊，我已经找到幸福了，你不是应该会为我高兴吗？不是应该微笑吗？

 

――――――――――――――――――

 

过度的疲惫和刺激让赤谷海云最终还是再度失去意识，陷入彻底的黑暗。

 

简单地帮昏过去的赤谷海云擦了一下满是乱七八糟液体的身体，轟焦冻正想把赤谷海云带去浴室做体内的清理，他突然想到还有一件事没有完成。轟从丢到床下的裤子口袋里找到手机，对着床上的还赤裸且满身情色痕迹的赤谷拍了几张照片。特写中赤谷海云的脸上满是泪痕，白浊的液体像肮脏的蛛丝一样洒在他的脸上，下嘴唇被他自己咬破了，泛着一点点血丝，也许还沾了点轟的精液。

 

像热恋中的伴侣一样，轟焦冻亲吻了一下海云的额头，刚拍的这几张照片，被轟用手中一个陌生的新号码，发送到正在几公里外市区进行集训的轰乡カツキ手机里。


End file.
